Talk:The Lion Guard Wiki
There is also a book on amazong called "Not so different" with the discription---When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he gets lost in the Outlands! Kion has to be careful while he's in hyena territory because all hyenas are dangerous . . . or are they? Kion makes a new friend and learns an important lesson in this exciting Level Pre-1 reader! Added, thanks for the heads up! -'RadSpyro ' 10:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) There's a new trailer, that confirms the release date as November 22nd. Also we got some nice shots of The Guard, and Simba on Pride Rock with Kiara. NinjaKiara (talk) 15:54, October 9, 2015 (UTC) TV Series Premier Release Date I am unsure whether or not this was announced on this wikia yet, but The Lion Guard TV Series will officially air Friday January 15, 2016 at 9:30 a.m. http://variety.com/2015/tv/news/the-lion-guard-disney-premiere-january-1201657485/ Janja-Hodari (talk) 05:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Kion's Swahili Name Note: This is not official information. There has been much debate amongst Lion Guard fans regarding Kion's name, especially since his name sounds the least African out of everyone else's in the series. I have not seen it posted anywhere on an official Disney site or on any other sites in which Sarah Mirza has lended her Swahili expertise. However, during some personal research, I have discovered something interesting about Kion's name. In the Swahili language, the word for 'leader' or 'guide' is Kiongozi. I thought perhaps Kion's name stemmed from this word since he is the leader of the Lion Guard. Like I said, this is only a personal opinion and maybe we will learn something later. I just thought I'd share an interesting piece of my research. Janja-Hodari (talk) 14:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Liferocks10 (talk) 22:51, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Do you think Janna secretly a hero or the villain they always betray him as? I don't believe that Janja is secretly a hero, but I don't think he's necessarily all evil either. He's more of an anti-hero, at least in my opinion. I see Janja as a rival to Kion in the sense that he is invading Kion's territory and disrupting the "Circle of Life" in the Pride Lands-which is lion territory and has been since before Mufasa was king. Lions and hyenas are real-life rivals and that's kind of how I see it in The Lion Guard. I think that the show wrongly portrays Janja to a point, because he and his clan have to eat in order to survive, and they're always hungry because, well..no food in the Outlands. The show tries to get the point to viewers that Janja is greedy and gluttonous, but is he really? How often do he and the clan'' really'' eat? Kids don't need a lot of details to deem a character evil-Janja is evil to kids simply because he laughs like a villain and he tries to eat cute little baby animals. Trying to grab a meal isn't all that evil, but when you're a kid who doesn't want to see a cute little hyrax get eaten, he can seem pretty terrible. That being said, Janja is most definitely a villain by the standards of The Lion Guard's creators, but I think his character more closely resembles that of an anti-hero than a villain. Janja-Hodari (talk) 03:41, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Liferocks10 (talk) 20:39, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you think Kion is a villain, plus I mean like he uses that roar of his and wipes Janjas clan out. He is probably by far one of my least favorites (No offense to those who love him, like how I like Janja or Fuli.) He just seems like he has some Scar in him. Janja-Hodari (talk) 03:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't see Kion as a villain by any means nor do I see him like Scar. For one, Kion isn't near as smart as Scar. He's also a lot younger. Scar was very manipulative and sneaky-he was able to hide the fact that he murdered his Guard and also that he murdered his own brother until Simba got it out of him. And let's face it-Scar has so many wins in The Lion King. He fools everyone. He kills off his guard, kills his brother, and then his adopted heir Kovu becomes a ruler of the Pride Lands! I prefer Janja over Kion as a character as well, but I like Kion-he's my favorite member of the Guard. I like Kion as a good guy, but if he did end up like Scar, I would probably like him just the same. Fuli? Hi I'm curious! Why is Fuli not listed beneath the 'Characters' tab on the top bar thing? She's a way more central character than Nala, Kiara, and Simba, probably more central than all three combined. (If this is the wrong place for this topic I'm sorry!) Mwandishi (talk) 03:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I think that the tabs were set up to automatically include certain pages over others. I have fixed the wiki navigation. Thanks for bringing this up. Janja-Hodari (talk) 18:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) French Wikia Hellow ! I am the founder of the Wikia La Garde du Roi Lion, the french wikia about The Lion Guard. I want to know if you can add a interwiki link for my wikia in your home page ? I already ask Wikia to have our two wikias linked and I added the link in my home page (and a few pages too, but it is not very important), so you juste have to add fr:Wikia La Garde du Roi Lion at the end of your home page to add the interwiki link. It would be great ! Thank you very much ! (and sorry for my bad english XD) ChibiToraion (talk) 18:19, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Our wikis are now affiliated. Nice job over on the French wiki. Janja-Hodari (talk) 03:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I've also added the code. If you'd like, we'd be happy to exchange links with the other pages, too. Just let us know! -'RadSpyro ' 17:34, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Do you think we should have a "Prey"/"Predator" Page? I think we should have those pages becuase I think the large difference in treatment between Prey and Predators in the Pridelands, needs to be addressed. As is a common topic in the Lion Guard episodes, that Kion needs to drive out some new predator that comes into the Pridelands. Mellowix (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas A date has been confirmed; December 8th 2017.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:30, November 10, 2017 (UTC)